Numéro 2
by Eris0
Summary: Alors que Tintin est préoccupé par des pensées agitées, une chose inattendue va le dépasser voire le bouleverser. (inclus également Tchang et deux personnages dont vous devrez deviner les noms: R...s et Z...n.)
1. Pr:Incompréhension

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici ma première fanfic sur Tintin. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez un nombre à partir d'une certaine ligne; c'est pour indiquer à partir de quel moment j'invente «vraiment» le récit. En effet, les premiers mots sont en réalité situés vers la fin d'une version de «Tintin et l'Alph-Art» achevée par Yves Rodier, fan d'Hergé. Pas d'inquiétude, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ma fic. Les mots d'Yves Rodier sont juste là pour poser une petite partie du contexte de ma fic car j'ai envie que la rencontre avec l'un des personnages de cette version de «Tintin et l'Alph-Art» aient des conséquences dans cette fic._

 _Maintenant que les explications sont finies, bonne lecture_

 **Prologue: Incompréhension**

A l'aéroport

«-Monsieur Tintin?

-Eh bien! Mademoiselle Martine! Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, monsieur Tintin.

-Je voulais vous féliciter. J'ai été très déçue d'apprendre que le mage était un terroriste très connu mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à éclairer toute cette histoire.

-Moi, je serais plus heureux s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces meurtres: Monastir et votre patron Foucart.

-En effet

Euh…Monsieur Tintin,je…J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner. Je voudrais vous faire rencontrer mes parents.

 **11** -…

Euh…Je…Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle Martine mais je…je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour…ça. Sinon, je…peut-être une autre fois mais si cela est possible…Au revoir mademoiselle Martine.

-Les hommes…»

 **I**

Au Château de Moulinsart.

«-Eh bien fiston, qui y a-t-il?

-Heu…rien.

-Comment ça, rien? Ce matin, vous touchez à peine votre petit déjeuner. Cet après-midi, vous n'avez pas envie de faire une promenade et maintenant, vous lisez la même page de votre livre depuis près d'une heure. Ne mentez pas, quelque chose vous tracasse.

-Oh je…Ecoutez Capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont je puisse parler avec vous. J'ai besoin de réfléchir par moi-même. Désolé mais je dois être seul. Vraiment seul, Milou.

-Oui je sais Milou. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. On dirait qu'il a perdu toute son assurance. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider.

-Capitaine, vous avez remarqué? On dirait que Tintin a l'air tout triste.

-Oui Tryphon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce vous racontez Capitaine? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire parler. Il ne peut pas rester ainsi, dit Tournesol en quittant le salon

-Je suis du même avis mais je crois que le moussaillon a raison. C'est sans doute quelque chose de trop personnel et nous ne devons pas nous en mêler.»

 **I**

Il pleuvait à torrent dans un paysage entièrement composé de brume. On entendait que le vent et le tonnerre. Seul le froid régnait en maître et il semblait qu'aucune chaleur, ni lumière ne chasserait ce néant glacial.

Soudain, au milieu de ce torrent, un cri se fit entendre.


	2. Ch1:Attendrissement

_Voici la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1: Attendrissement**

«-Non!

-Tintin!

-Non!Non!

-Tintin, réveillez-vous.

-Ca…Capitaine?

-Calmez-vous, moussaillon. Vous rêviez.

-Oh!

-Tintin?

-Un cauchemar. Horrible. Mais je ne…

-Chhh, dit le Capitaine en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mon garçon.

-Un rêve…Yaya.

-Comment?

-Yaya. Ya…»

Le jeune reporter n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer à nouveau la deuxième syllabe du mystérieux mot qu'il s'était déjà rendormi dans les bras du Capitaine. Tintin, le célèbre reporter courageux et malin, endormi comme un enfant effrayé. Cela peine Archibald Haddock. Sentant que le sommeil du jeune garçon n'était pas calme, il le berça jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fût moins tendu. Quand cela fut fait, il l'allongea doucement dans son lit afin de ne pas le réveiller et remonta la couverture sur son lit avant de retourner discrètement dans sa chambre.

Milou s'était tenu à l'écart durant le temps où le Capitaine était resté dans la chambre de Tintin. Inquiet pour lui, il vint le rejoindre dans son lit et s'allongea près de ses jambes espérant que ce geste de réconfort apaiserait son maître.

Archibald était tellement triste. Le jeune reporter avait été pour lui son ange de rédemption. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu sortir de son alcoolisme. En effet, sans le soutien moral et les encouragements de Tintin, le Capitaine serait resté un homme pathétique soumis à sa dépendance et totalement impuissant. Hélas, à cet instant, Tintin allait mal. C'était évident. Et Haddock tentait tout pour que le reporter put aller mieux et restât le jeune garçon intrépide et fier qu'il avait toujours été. Mais rien à faire. Tintin semblait comme engouffré dans une tristesse profonde que personne ne pouvait apaiser. Même pas lui. Et cela l'enrageait. Pourquoi? Parce que cette tristesse semblait provenir de loin; une chose inaccessible au Capitaine car venant d'une époque où le jeune reporter lui était inconnu. Inconnu…Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais il détestait ne pas tout connaître de Tintin. Qui avait pu être celui qui l'avait vu venir au monde? Qui avait donc eu la chance de le voir faire ses premiers pas? Dire son premier mot? L'avoir vu évoluer à force de le voir grandir? Grandir…Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi avait pu ressembler Tintin enfant. Enfant…Archibald n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants de peur d'être un mauvais exemple pour eux. Il n'avait jamais connu la joie d'être parent et les années avaient passés. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait regretté. Et après avoir rencontré celui qu'il avait fini par appeler «ce garçon», «moussaillon», «mon garçon» ou encore «fiston» (le mot qu'il préférait), le regret avait été confirmé. Pas sur l'instant de leur rencontre mais au fil du temps; à force de voir le jeune garçon prendre d'énormes risques pour des raisons idéalistes et ce qu'il estimait être juste ou être menacé par une arme, un instinct protecteur s'était éveillé en lui car derrière cette force de caractère se cachait un cœur d'enfant innocent. Enfant…Ce mot lui était revenu à l'esprit. Tintin était peut-être un enfant mais un enfant très fort qui avait mis aux pires machinations, sauver ses amis des dangers les plus terrifiants, permit à des enfants malheureux de sourire ou encore avait fait en sorte que certaines personnes remettent en cause leurs actions et deviennent de meilleures personnes. Mais pourquoi semblait-t-il impuissant face à lui-même? Lui qui avait une telle fierté et une telle force mentale? Cette vulnérabilité soudaine n'éveilla que davantage la tendresse et l'affection à l'égard du reporter.

«-Mon petit, tu serais capable d'attendrir un barbare, murmura Archibald malgré lui»

 **I**

Cela n'avait pas été par instinct ou par envie de se lever plus tôt qu'à leur habitude mais tous les habitants du Château de Moulinsart s'étaient éveillés à l'aube. Tous prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. L'assemblée fut rassurée en voyant Tintin prendre un petit déjeuner plus consistant que celui de la veille.

«-Avez-vous bien dormi moussaillon? demanda le Capitaine

-Difficilement, avoua Tintin, J'ai passé la nuit dans un demi-sommeil permanent. Mais je me sens en meilleure forme.»

Ces mots firent aboyer Milou qui se précipita vers son maître. Il semblait d'humeur à faire une promenade matinale. Cela fit sourire Tintin. Sourire qui rassura Archibald qui n'avait pas vu sourire le jeune reporter depuis plusieurs semaines.

«-J'arrive Milou.

-Vous devriez peut-être tous les deux attendre qu'il y ait un peu plus de lumière dehors, dit le Capitaine, Il fait à peine jour.

-Il y en a un qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre. Et puis, à cette heure-ci, le temps est parfait pour se remettre en forme.»

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte extérieure. Cela les surprit beaucoup.

«-Mais qui peut bien sonner si tôt dans la matinée? dit Haddock surprit»

La sonnerie reprit. La personne sonnait de manière précipitée comme si elle avait envie de faire vite quelque chose d'important voire vital.

«-Nestor, allez ouvrir, mille sabords!

-Oui, monsieur.

Oh mon dieu! Mademoiselle!

-Nestor, que se passe-t-il? demanda Haddock en se précipitant vers Nestor qui venait d'ouvrir la porte

Oh! Tintin, venez vite!»

Tintin n'en crut pas ses yeux. Martine Vandezande se trouvait devant l'entrée du Château de Moulinsart. Ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Ses habits, eux, semblaient usés et ses mains étaient rouges. Comme si elle avait fait une longue distance très fatigante sans avoir eu le temps de se reposer depuis plusieurs heures mais, surtout, comme si elle avait dû aider, ou plutôt gérer, une personne au point d'y sacrifier son repos. Et peut-être que c'était le cas. A ses côtés se tenait une petite fille aux joues creuses, aux courts cheveux marrons secs, au long nez et aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle portait un pantalon bleu et un pull rouge usé.

Certes, c'était très malaisant de voir Martine car il pensait qu'il était parti comme un vrai goujat la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cependant, cela ne l'aurait jamais fait pâlir. Non, Tintin était terrifié par autre chose. Cette fillette; c'était totalement irréaliste. Il ne devrait pas la voir ici. Il ne devrait la voir nulle part ailleurs. Que faisait-t-elle avec Martine? Comment pouvait-t-elle savoir qu'elle était à Moulinsart?

«-C'est impossible! murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre suivi par Milou

-Tintin! s'exclama Haddock»


End file.
